


shot thru the heart (and ur to blame)

by liberty (johnwoos)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cupid AU, Cupid Seo Youngho | Johnny, I love tagging, Johnwoo rise, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Seo Youngho | Johnny is oblivious, also jaewoo, he's such a clown pls, its a sickfic for one part, johnwoo, lapslock, some even briefer luwoo, some very brief yuwoo and wooil, ten gets deep for a few seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwoos/pseuds/liberty
Summary: johnny is a cupid and jungwoo is his latest assignment.he wasn't expecting to catch feelings.





	shot thru the heart (and ur to blame)

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! i've written other johnwoos in the past but those were over a year ago, and i'd like to say i've improved a lot since then, so if you didn't like those pls do give this one a chance !

johnny was standing by the entrance to the large suburban house, torn between being polite and knocking, or just barging in like some sort of animal. he'd never been to one of jackson wang’s famous house parties before, he didn't know the proper etiquette, and his friends, who did, were already inside, probably having the time of their lives from the sounds of it. the only reason he was even there was so he could meet his latest assignment, jungwoo kim. 

the profile he'd gotten from the cupid council on this jungwoo kim was... severely lacking, to say the least. then again, all the profiles were vague. all it stated was the basic information, such as his name, date of birth, nationality, sexuality, etc. he had tried to gather as much information on him from afar as he could, but jungwoo kim was an enigma, and he soon realized that he was going to have to get up close and personal for this particular assignment. 

johnny could hear the music blasting inside the house crystal clear, and so maybe it would just be a waste of time to knock; it probably wouldn't be heard, after all. while he was having this inner monologue, some people shoved past him and just opened the door and walked inside. johnny became acutely aware of just how much he was overthinking this whole thing, and followed suit. 

as soon as he stepped inside he was bombarded with the smell of alcohol and weed, which wasn't entirely unpleasant to johnny, just a lot at once. the house was pretty much packed, and as a result it was quite stuffy but he paid it no mind as he walked further into the party. he didn't make it very far before he heard a familiar voice shouting over the crowd and deep bass of the song blasting through the speakers.

"johnny!" ten shouted, frantically waving his arms to make sure the other didn't miss him. he started walking through the crowd of people, towards his friend, mumbling several 'excuse me's to the strangers he pushed away in his path.

"hey bigfoot," ten said with a grin when they were stood right in front of each other. johnny jokingly hit him before pulling him into a hug.

"hey ten," he greeted. ten asked if he wanted drinks, but before johnny could answer he was already leading him to the kitchen. when they entered the room, rows and rows of alcohol filled his line of sight, and so did kun sitting on the counter, making out with yukhei.

"you leave the room for one second i swear-" ten said in a fake agitated voice as he found and shoved a cup of… something, into johnnys hands.

"aw come on babe don't be like that, you know we would've included you," yukhei whined once he and kun parted from each other.

"good to see you guys too, i guess," johnny joked, taking a sip of the... whatever that was in his trademark red solo cup. it was only after this remark that the other boys greeted him, and johnny would've almost felt hurt at being forgotten like that if it weren't for the fact that he knew that ten had this undeniable presence that made people want to focus on him, and it's even stronger when the people are enamored with him too, so he decided not to take it to heart.

ten was a cupid, just like johnny himself. they met when they started middle school, thus marking the beginning of their compulsory after-school cupid classes, and they had become friends quickly. even now when ten had two boyfriends hanging off of him, johnny was still considered as tens closest friend.

"so, uh, where's jackson? aren't you supposed to at least say hi to the host?" and it was as soon as johnny had said that that the man of the hour himself walked in.

"johnny! finally man i've been asking you to come to one of my parties for, like, forever!" jackson said and pulled johnny into a, so called, "bro-hug". 

"hey man! yeah big parties usually aren't my scene, but i made an exception today, just for you" he smiled cheekily. they chatted a bit longer, jackson asking if he was having fun, if he had gotten a drink yet, even telling him that since it was his first jackson wang party, and since they were friends, he was allowed to use one of the bedrooms if he found someone he liked during the night. he then announced that he had to leave and talk to some other guests, leaving johnny with that last piece of information that he did not particularly need. when kun, ten, and yukhei had latched onto each other again, johnny took that as a sign to leave the kitchen and explore the rest of the party.

as he walked out of the kitchen, he almost immediately found a staircase that most likely lead to where those bedrooms that jackson mentioned earlier would be. he decided not to double check, just in case someone had already occupied one of them, and kept walking.

what he assumed was the living room had mostly been turned into a makeshift dance floor, safe for the area where the couches and tv were placed. while most people were on said dance floor, there was a group of people huddled together on the couch, watching what appeared to be spongebob squarepants. johnny supposed it was the perfect show to watch while stoned.

johnny was considering joining the spongebob viewing party, before he caught a glimpse of orange hair out on the dance floor. he wasn't sure, but he hoped that it was his assignment, so he quickly abandoned the thought of sitting on a couch, getting high with strangers and watching spongebob, in favor of meeting the man who was the reason he was at the party in the first place.

he found himself once again pushing through a crowd of people, the liquid in the cup he was holding sloshing around, subsequently spilling over and getting his hands wet. he was trying to get to the dance floor, to get a closer look at the man with orange hair and determine if it was his assignment, like he'd thought. when he was closer, he looked for the orange hair, but what he found instead was a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. the eyes of jungwoo kim, laced with flirtation and glazed over, probably from pot. the eye contact lasted no more than two seconds, but johnny felt a bit weak. 

he looked down at his now half-empty cup and began to wonder what exactly was in it.

when he looked up again, the orange hair and the brown eyes were out of sight, lost in the crowd. johnny decided to look for him later, when he wasn't feeling so weird, and started to dance instead. although ten was a way better dancer than him, johnny wouldn't consider himself  _ bad _ , exactly. however, he did look a little awkward dancing alone, and so he had decided to give up and join the group of people on the couch instead. 

when he had yet again squeezed through the crowd to get to the tv area, he found that there thankfully was an empty spot, and plopped himself down. when the person sitting next to him offered a joint, he accepted and abandoned the cup ten had given him, placing it on the table. it was right when he had taken his first drag that jungwoo came over, greeting the person who had given him the joint, and it was then that johnny realized that the man was none other than jaehyun jung. 

jaehyun jung was jungwoos best friend, johnny had been able to gather that much when he was scouting the latter from afar. he was one of johnnys first options as a potential match for jungwoo, but interfering with friendships like that was tricky territory, and so he didn't want to act on it until he had gotten to know the both of them a bit more. jungwoo had sat himself right in his lap, mostly due to the lack of space on the couch, but johnny thought this was good either way; it showed him that they were both comfortable with skinship, at least.

it was on the exhale that johnny and jungwoo made eye contact once again, the same edge of flirtation in his eyes, even now when he was practically draped over jaehyun. jungwoo made grabby hands towards johnny, silently asking for the blunt. he took one more drag, just to be safe, and then handed it to him. johnny felt as if he couldn't look away from the man, but it seemed jungwoo felt the same, holding unwavering eye contact as he took a drag from the blunt johnny had just handed him.

"who are you?" jungwoo asked bluntly, smoke escaping his mouth. 

" 'm johnny, what about you?"

"jungwoo. do you want another hit?" johnny nodded, accepting the blunt.

"so, johnny, i've never seen you at any of jackson's parties. what brings you here?"

_ you, actually _ . johnny thought. but he opted for not revealing his cupid identity instead.

"jackson's been practically begging me to come to one of his parties, and i decided that, since i'd finished my english lit essay, i'd finally take him up on his offer,"

"ohh, english lit, huh? you an english major?"

"literature, actually,"

"oh! i know someone who's a lit major too, his names doyoung, and he has some really passionate opinions on shakespeare," he giggled. johnny didn't know that his name was doyoung, but he definitely knew that there was someone in his classes with some really passionate opinions on shakespeare. johnny let out a chuckle of his own, remembering all the times the man had raised his hand during lessons on shakespeare.

"yeah, i recognize that for sure. how about you?" johnny took another drag of the blunt before handing it back to jungwoo, who was still sat in jaehyuns lap, but it seemed jaehyun was quite out of it, so to speak.

"women and gender studies," he said with a smile. "people don't usually expect that of me, but that's how it be like sometimes, i guess,"

"hey, i always say 'don't judge a book by its cover.'" jungwoo hummed in agreement, and after that there was a lull in conversation as the weed started setting in for johnny, and he tried to focus on the episode of spongebob currently playing. they continued to pass the blunt back and forth between each other until it was nothing but a stub.

"man, i feel kind of bad for that guy. i'm assuming it's his weed, but we were the ones that smoked it all," jungwoo let out a laugh at this.

"jaehyun? nah, he doesn't care. i'm his best friend, i'm practically entitled to it after all the shit he's put me through over the years. besides, i think he fell asleep, so it would've been, like, a safety hazard if we’d let him keep it and he dropped it and, like, set fire to the couch or something, i don't know" now it was johnnys turn to laugh. the cupid part of johnny saw an opportunity though, since the conversation was now focused on jaehyun.

"have you and jaehyun been friends for long?" 

"oh yeah, we've been friends since, like, middle school. we're really close," this sounded promising to johnny.

"we actually dated at first, we'd both come out at around the same time, and so being the pre teen gays that we were, we thought that we were practically obligated to date. didn't work out though, but we obviously still stayed friends," okay, that was significantly less promising. damn it, johnny was going to have to find a new potential love interest.

"tell me if i'm talking too much, i've been told that i get annoyingly talkative when high," jungwoo looked almost kind of bashful when he said this, a complete 180 from how he appeared on the dance floor earlier. okay, johnny was overreacting, he still had something akin to a smirk on his face. maybe it was more like a complete 120, or even just an 80. johnny barely passed geometry. 

"hmm, you're doing fine. but yeah, sure, i'll tell you if you talk too much," that was a blatant lie on johnnys part, he was most definitely not going to tell him if he talked a lot. he really didn't mind; after all, it would only mean that he'd get more information on him.

"thanks," jungwoo said, smiling, and turned back to the tv. johnny didn't really know what was happening in this episode, his tolerance had dropped significantly since the last time and so his surroundings were sort of starting to meld together a bit quicker than he was used to. he found that he didn't mind at all. the only thing johnny was sure of in that moment was that jungwoos smile was one of the prettiest things he'd ever seen.

  
  
  
  
  


johnny was late to class, running with a coffee in one hand and hugging his bag to his chest with the other. he had been awake late last night, at first it was to study for the rapidly approaching exam season, but ten had texted him and they'd easily fallen into conversation. in the blink of an eye, it was 3am, schoolwork forgotten and johnny almost falling asleep mid typing.

it had been a little over a week since the party, and he hadn't seen jungwoo since. they had parted ways some hours into the party when ten had come and dragged him away, leaving johnny to almost stare longingly at his previous spot on the couch as he walked away.

he had dealt with a painful hangover the day after, and was thrown back into classes the day after that, so he hadn't had time to find jungwoo, really. but fate was apparently on johnnys side, kind of, because he instantly collided with someone when rounding a corner. luckily, his coffee was in a sealed thermos and so he was spared the humiliation of spilling hot liquid everywhere. 

but a sealed thermos wasn’t going to save him from the humiliation of completely knocking down another person.

he immediately started apologizing profusely, but was cut off by a sweet, recognizable voice.

“it’s alri- johnny?” jungwoo asked, shock evident on his face. johnny thought that this jungwoo was quite a contrast to the jungwoo he'd seen at the party. he looked softer, the mostly black attire replaced with a sweatshirt a couple sizes too big and light blue jeans. johnnys thoughts immediately went to ‘what if it's his boyfriends sweatshirt?’ before realizing that he knew for a fact that he didn't have a boyfriend. he really needed to start getting more sleep.

“oh, jungwoo! what are you doing here?” johnny asked, offering a hand to help the boy up, seemingly forgetting that he was in a hurry. jungwoo accepted it gratefully. johnny couldn’t help thinking about how soft his hands were.

“mandatory module in, like, english, or whatever,” he responded, moving his hair out of his eyes. johnny almost let himself get lost in them, before jungwoos voice brought him back to reality once more, a smirk on his face.

“you seemed in a hurry, yet now you're just standing there, staring at me,” so jungwoos tongue was just as sharp as when he was high, johnny noted. he jolted in a panic, realizing that he was most definitely going to be late to his lecture.

“oh crap, yeah i'm late to a lecture, i gotta run,” he started walking away before a hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from going any further.

“johnny, wait!” jungwoo called out. yeah, this was cheesy, even for johnny. jungwoo let go of his wrist as soon as he turned around, looking kind of flushed and embarrassed. johnny thought it was cute, deciding that this was probably his favorite jungwoo. but he shook it off quickly, putting up a confident front once more.

“could i have your number?” he asked. johnny agreed without hesitation, telling himself that it was just because this way he could get more information on him from a cupid point of view. johnny wasn't fooling anyone, not even himself.

they exchanged numbers, and then johnny really did have to run to his class. they said a rushed goodbye, and johnny was gone. he missed the smile on jungwoos face as he watched his retreating figure.

  
  
  
  


after the incident a couple months ago in the linguistics building, johnny and jungwoo had kept in contact, becoming friends rather quickly. so far they'd seen each other more times than he could count, and when they weren't hanging out in person, they were texting each other. johnny had definitely succeeded in finding out information on him, both useful and useless, and he was sure that he would be able to find him a match soon. there was only one problem with the whole ordeal.

johnny was having... feelings, which was extremely dangerous, since it wasn't just any old feelings, oh no, it was romantic feelings. romantic feelings for  _ jungwoo _ . 

he knew what romantic feelings looked and felt like, he was practically an expert, after all, so he couldn't just deny his feelings and carry on with his life. but it was a lot more complicated than just having feelings, because no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t court jungwoo,and he couldn't actually date jungwoo.

well, he could, it's not like cupids weren't allowed to be in relationships, but in that particular case, it was very taboo. jungwoo was his assignment, and while it wasn't illegal, it was considered unfair to the assignment to match yourself with them. johnny didn't necessarily care about what others thought about him, but just the thought of him taking advantage of his position as jungwoos cupid in any way in the slightest made him sick to his stomach. and so, johnny would pine helplessly until his feelings eventually went away.

(except johnny knew that wasn't going to happen)

so, in a futile attempt to avoid his feelings, he had thrown himself into matchmaking. so far he'd found two people, one by the name of yuta nakamoto and the other taeil moon.

yuta majored in women and gender studies, just like jungwoo, and he had been brought up in conversation on several occasions. he had spoken about him with a tone of fondness in his tone, and johnnys mood turned sour whenever he was mentioned, but he pushed his feelings aside. 

despite all the things that would make yuta a good match, there was one problem. he was already in a relationship, and while johnny was pretty sure jungwoo wouldn't mind sharing, he highly doubted yuta nor his partner would be interested in polyamory, and so johnny crossed one name off the list.

then there was taeil, whom johnny shared a class with. taeil was friends with doyoung, who was friends with jungwoo. johnny had also gotten to know him, considering their shared class, and he deemed taeil would be a good match for jungwoo.

he had worked on taeil for the better part of the time he had known jungwoo, he had gotten them to talk to each other and hang out with each other, but it all turned out to be a bust too. johnny had asked both parties how they would feel about being in a romantic relationship with the other, and both had expressed disinterest in it. johnny could tell it was genuine too, and not a potential cover for their true feelings. he couldn't act on anything or use any of his cupid arrows if there weren't any feelings to begin with. 

johnny had been trying to find more potential matches, he even considered matching yukhei, since he was polyamorous anyways, and he seemed like jungwoos type, but when he asked yukhei how he felt about having a third boyfriend, he said that he couldn't imagine having another when he already found his two soulmates, so johnny quickly gave up on that idea.

he had complained to ten about his bad luck on numerous occasions, but was very careful to never bring up his feelings for jungwoo, he would never hear the end of it, but ten seemed to have figured out on his own.

"so, have you considered pairing yourself with jungwoo?" he asked, taking a sip of his strawberry milkshake. they were in a diner off campus for lunch, just the two of them, and catching up. johnny couldn't stop talking about jungwoo, it was almost like word vomit, and along with talking about jungwoo as a friend came complaining about jungwoo as an assignment. johnny choked on his coffee, forcing out a laugh at the outrageous question.

"no, haha, why would i have? you know we can't do that," ten looked worriedly at his best friend.

"johnny, i know you have feelings for him, and it hurts me seeing it hurt you. especially since i know that if it was anyone else you would have already brought out all the stops on them," johnny opened his mouth to protest, but ten cut him off.

"and before you try to deny anything, i've been your friend since middle school. that's a lot of years johnny boy, i know pretty much everything about you, i know when you like someone. and let me tell you, you've got it bad," johnny deflated, accepting the fact that the truth was out in the open.

"i just, ugh, i don't know what to do..," he buried his face in his hands. "you know how everyone would react,"

"johnny suh the only thing i know is that you'd never give a damn about how anyone else sees you, especially when it comes to something like this where it isn't anyones business but yours," johnny sighed, truly realizing that he couldn't hide anything from ten.

"i'm just scared that i'd be, i don't know, taking advantage of him or something! there's a reason why it's taboo, you know? and what if he leaves after he finds out i'm a cupid? what if i tell him i'm a cupid beforehand but it turns out he doesn't even feel the same way and now my secrets out in the open? what if-"

"okay johnny i'm gonna stop you right there," ten took another sip of his strawberry milkshake.

"you're a coward. a pussy. i never considered you to be a little bitch boy, but maybe i should re evaluate my perception of you," johnny was stunned.

"you-" he leaned over the table and poked johnny square in the chest. "need to stop caring about and listening to what other people say. i know you, and you would never, ever take advantage of someone, like you seemingly think you would. hell, you know that you'd never do that.

"look, i think that you're scared. i think that you've never felt this way about someone before, and in an attempt to avoid your feelings you've come up with an excuse that would oh-so conveniently cause you to avoid pursuing him. but, i also think that you haven't realized this yourself. your subconscious is fighting you, and you yielded. but maybe it's time you fought back," ten finished his milkshake. "but that's just my two cents on it, anyway,"

okay, johnny was stunned for real this time. he sat there, mouth agape, staring at his best friend who was sipping loudly out of his straw on the small amount of milkshake left at the bottom of his glass. 

"wow, ten, those psychology classes you've been taking have really paid off, huh?" he didn't know what to say after having his heart and mind dissected like that.

but ten was right, he really hadn't realized this himself, but the more he thought about the whole thing, the more plausible it seemed. ten set his glass back down on the table.

"so, are you going to keep being a coward or what?" johnny took a sip of his coffee.

"i don't know,"

  
  
  
  


jungwoo was sat in class, bored out of his mind. he had stopped taking notes a few minutes ago, deciding that his brain simply couldn't take in more information for the time being. he'd copy off the slides posted online later, but for now he'd let his mind wander.

his mind almost immediately went to johnny, it had been doing that a lot lately, maybe even too much for his own good. he knew from the moment they'd made eye contact in that sorry excuse of a dance floor at the party that he'd catch feelings for him, and boy did he.

he fell for him alright, and he fell  _ hard _ . 

his inviting honey eyes drew him in instantly that night, he couldn't help but going over to the couch to talk to him, he was just lucky he could use jaehyun as an excuse who, by the way, was not asleep, just eavesdropping on their conversation so he could tease jungwoo about it later. johnnys smooth voice was grounding to jungwoo, and he always felt so safe in his presence. jungwoo didn't understand how johnny was single; he was such a catch. the only negative thing about johnny that he could come up with was that he was painstakingly clueless.

it didn't matter how much he flirted, how many compliments he gave him, the constant want to spend time with him, it was as if it all flew over his head. he once straight up said ‘i like you’ but johnny assumed it was in a platonic way. jungwoo was getting tired. he was starting to think that maybe johnny wasn't into him like he thought, and that he was just imagining all the looks johnny gave him. 

so it was then, during that boring class that he didn't want to be in, that jungwoo decided that he was going to have to tell him and ask him out properly, no more games. he just had to figure out how.

johnny was a romantic, he would appreciate a grand gesture for sure, but just how big should he go? a trail of rose petals from johnnys classroom leading to where jungwoo was standing with a sign asking him to date him? maybe buy a litter of puppies and give them collars that spell out ‘will you date me?’ when lined up. or hire one of those planes that have banners on them and write ‘johnny date me -jungwoo’ on it! he was so caught up in his ideas that he only realized class was ending because of the people trying to get past him.

he apologized and got up, letting people through before getting ready to leave also. what he wasn't expecting was the man occupying his thoughts waiting for him outside the lecture hall. he let his heart flutter at the thought of just how much of a boyfriend move it is to wait outside his classroom like that. he felt like a high schooler, but jungwoo supposed it was just the Johnny Effect ™ .

“hey!” johnny said, way too enthusiastically considering the time of day. jungwoo wanted to kiss his stupid lips for being such a dork. yeah, he's a mess.

“hi,” he said with a soft smile, instead of kissing johnnys stupid lips like he wanted to. 

“where did you wanna go for lunch?”

“hmm… you pick,"

“ but i picked last time” johnny pouted. jungwoo almost burst into tears right then and there.

“alright alright just stop it with the puppy eyes! you know i'm too weak for them," johnny grinned triumphantly, and maybe he was biased but jungwoo thought his smile was the most beautiful thing in the world.

(johnny would disagree, though, arguing that it was jungwoos smile that deserved the top spot)

  
  
  
  


from that class onwards, jungwoo had started planning his confession. he had quickly realized that being a broke college student did have a downside, being that he was completely broke. he couldn't afford any of his original ideas, or any others really that he came up with afterwards. much to his dismay, he realized that he just couldn't do the grandest of gestures, and so he toned it down to just a gesture. he decided that he was going to buy a bouquet of roses and surprise him at his dorm room, he even had a whole speech planned out and everything!

and so there he was, standing outside of johnnys dorm room, a bouquet in one hand and the other raised in the air ready to knock. he debated for a quick second on whether or not he really should go through with this whole confession thing, but eventually knocked on the door after a voice in his head, that sounded suspiciously like jaehyun, told him to stop being an idiot.

see, jungwoo was expecting the worst, but he definitely wasn’t expecting that. johnny looked like a mess; his hair was messy, snot dripping from his nose and he looked like he hadn’t showered in a couple days.

(yet jungwoo still thought he was cute.)

“hey, woo," johnny greeted, his voice nasally and his smile looking strained.

“oh my god, johnny! are you okay?” jungwoo immediately asked, worriedly.

“yeah, i’m fine. are those roses?”

“what? oh- nevermind that, you’re sick!”

“nah, i’m fine, it’s just a quick bug, it’ll be over tomorrow-” jungwoo cut him off when he raised his hand and touched his forehead, checking if the temperature was high.

“holy crap, john suh don’t you dare tell me it’s nothing, you’re burning up right now! oh my god nope that’s it i’m coming in and taking care of you," jungwoo said sternly, easily pushing past the taller man.

“no, you don’t have to do that, i’m okay, seriously," johnny whined, pausing in the middle of the sentence to sniffle up the snot lodged in his nose.

“have you eaten today?” when he didn’t get a response, he took it upon himself to go into the kitchen and look for ingredients he could use.

“go lie down, you big baby. i’m gonna make you some tea and you’re gonna nap and when you wake up the soup will be ready, okay?” jungwoo said, looking johnny square in the eyes.

“okay," johnny submitted. “i’ll be in my room, then. thank you, woo. i really appreciate it” johnny smiled sheepishly as he padded into his room.

as jungwoo chopped up vegetables later, he thought about how awry his confession went.

“i guess i’ll have to do it another time,” jungwoo thought out loud, looking at the roses he had put in a vase.

meanwhile, laying in his bed and listening to the sound of a knife against a chopping board, johnny thought about the story his grandma always told him, about how the moment she knew she was in love with his grandpa was when he took the time to visit her and make her soup when she was sick. johnny had always thought it was silly, how could she have realized how much she loved him over some soup? but now he finally understood.

  
  
  
  
  
  


johnny was sitting across from jungwoo in a retro style diner, the very same one that ten had called him out in, that they were eating in. it had become a tradition to eat dinner together there every thursday, johnny had even began calling it ‘date night’ in his head, which he really had to stop doing.

“god i love this place and our date nights” jungwoo said as if it was no big deal, popping a fry in his mouth. his words made johnny go into a panic.

“haha, yea, date night! good one,” johnny replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck in an awkward manner.

jungwoo wanted to cry, he was so fed up with those kind of replies. he really needed to confess soon.

after that they ate their food, maintaining easy conversation about nothing and everything, cracking a few jokes here and there, as you do. 

“god, im so full, i ate way too much. i was craving dessert tonight too," jungwoo whined, pouting. they had both eaten two proper burgers and large fries to go with each, and though they did that more often than not, they never learn.

“dessert does sound amazing right now…” johnny trailed off, thinking about the amazing chocolate milkshake they had on the menu.

“oh! could we split something? i'm too full for a whole plate but i want something sweet so bad…” jungwoo continued to whine until he agreed, but johnny insisted that he chose what they got, and he decided on that aforementioned chocolate milkshake. when it arrived with two straws stuck in it, jungwoo saw an opportunity.

“oh my god! we should drink it like in those cheesy teen romcoms, you know? we can drink it and stare lovingly into each other's eyes~” jungwoo said flirtingly, getting ready to take a sip out of the straw on his end. 

“ha ha ha! yea that would be, like,  _ so _ funny,” johnny said in a forced voice. he was going full on panicked gay mode, and it was painfully obvious. “but we won't do it for real, right?”

jungwoo swore he felt his eye twitch.

“okay, i can't take this anymore," jungwoo pushed the milkshake away, took johnnys hands at stared him right in the eyes.

“johnny, i like you. romantically. i want to date you. but it seems like no matter what i say or do, you don't get it! so this is me, telling you straight up, that i have romantic feelings for you. and sexual ones but let's talk about that later” johnny didn't know what to say. he genuinely hadn't realized that jungwoo was being serious, he was a flirt, after all. johnny, self proclaimed love expert, hadn't realized that jungwoo was actually into him. he was considering talking to the council about how he didn't deserve to be a cupid.

“oh my god," was all that johnny said for a good few seconds while he took it all in.

“i'm so sorry, woo, i didn't realize i was this oblivious. i know you're a flirt and so i just thought that you were teasing me, or something!” he said, gripping jungwoos hands tighter.

“so, do you want to go out with me then?” jungwoo asked.

“huh?” johnny said, looking confused, which made jungwoo confused.

“oh, sorry, i thought it was obvious. yes, of course i want to date you! what the fuck," he continued. jungwoo wanted to punch him for making him so worried.

“i had this whole confession planned out, i actually was going to confess to you that day you were sick, but yeah, you know what happened. anyway, sorry that it had to come out so… unromantic, but you were testing my patience, johnny suh," jungwoo joked.

they went home together that night, spoke about boundaries and some general do’s and don’ts, and jungwoo finally,  _ finally _ got to kiss johnnys stupid lips.

as they slept, johnny got a message from the cupid council, complimenting him on a job well done for completing his assignment.

**Author's Note:**

> thats it thats the fic ! yell at me on twt if you want @/milquet0ast ! idk how to do the fancy link stuff so 😳😳
> 
> anywaysss tyvm for reading pls kudos/comment if you liked it !


End file.
